mafiareloadedfandomcom-20200215-history
Events
Happy Birthday! Collect this exclusive item in honor of the first anniversary of Mafia Reloaded and share it with your friends. You can collect up to 10. Gang Hustle Perform the requested tasks as a team to earn rewards. Players receive a Cookie upon completion of each task. Bank Vault Heist *Stage 1 - Break Into The Vault: ** Perform the 'Break Into The Vault' job to contribute towards the global heist progress. **You can hold a total of 5 turns. **An extra turn will be awarded four times a day. **Once the job is complete, all mobsters will be able to loot the vault. *Stage 2 - Loot The Vault: **Smash open the safe deposit boxes to claim your rewards. **You can open one box for each time you have helped on the job - up to a total of 8 boxes. **The rewards are the same for every player regardless of their level as long as they participated in the event. Godfather's Favor Perform the requested tasks to earn rewards. Upon completing each task, the player will receive cash, a Special Item, gold tokens and gang points. The Event ends after 6 days upon release. Easter Egg Hunt Collect this exclusive item and share it with your friends. You can collect up to 10. Luck of the Irish Collect this exclusive item and share it with your friends. You can collect up to 10. Slaughter Season *Contribute kills to your personal target and the global target. *Once both targets are reached you will be able to collect your reward. *Killing opponents, bosses and rival mobsters all count as kills. *You can collect multiple times by reaching both Goals (Personal Kills and Global Kills). *Players receive 1 bonus point for both attack and defense as well as a Bladed Whip upon completing and collecting each task. *The number of kills needed to complete each tier varies for each player depending on the number of health a player has. There is a correlation between the rate in which rival mobsters appear on the fight list and the maximum amount of health a player has. Lucky Match *Reveal two matching cards to win a prize. *If the cards do not match, you will lose a turn. *You can hold a total of 3 turns. *An extra turn will be awarded twice a day. *You can also purchase extra turns for 1 Gold Token. *Upon completion, you can play a new board for 8 Gold Tokens. **You will start the new board with 3 turns. **You will need to complete it before the event ends. **You can play up to 3 boards in total. *Try to memorize the board to improve your chances of matching all the prizes. You can win different things, Items, Skill Points, Gold Tokens and Money. Shady Stranger You'll get a special Deal for Money and can share the reward with your friends - you can collect it up to 3 more times from your Friends. Safe Cracker This is a recurring Event, you can play it up to 3 times. You can win a special item such as a Pocket Gun (39 Attack / 35 Defense) as well as 5 Attack/Defense Points and $1,000,000. You can now also get Gang Points 10/15/20 Points (Total 45 Gang Points for finishing the Event 3 times) * Use the keypad to enter a 5 digit code. If any of the digits are correct, they will be shown in green on the right. * The code does not use the same digit more than once. * If the code is not correct, you will lose a turn. * You can hold a total of 5 turns. * An extra turn will be awarded twice a day. * You can also purchase extra turns for 1 Gold Token. * Upon completion, you can crack a new safe for 8 Gold Tokens. ** You will start the new safe with 5 turns. ** You will need to crack it before the event ends. ** You can crack up to 3 safes in total. Love is in the air This event has been added for the valentines day 2017. You can collect up to 10 Love Cuffs (38 Attack / 36 Defense). Turf Warfare *A rival gang is operating on our turf. *Take down rival mobsters from the fight list. *If less than 20 rival mobsters are alive, an extra rival will be added every hour. *Take down 50 rival mobsters to master the event. *Rival mobsters will continue to show up after you master the event. You can find them on the Fightlist; as example: "Paolo Rubberneck" their names are red. You'll get Skill Points and Money as Reward.